Unread Letters and Broken Hearts
by alwaysandeverytime
Summary: Peyton told Brooke she loved Lucas. Peyton, Brooke,Lucas and Jake are all effected by her confession. They each write letters to each other for years yet, they never send any of them.
1. Hurt

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter One - Hurt**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them. **

**

* * *

**

Brooke,

Hey there B.Davis! Hey, it's been a while hun? How is the New York life treating you? I miss you everyday, you know? How is life as a fashion superstar? I saw your designs all over the mall the other day, Haley freaked out and tried to buy everything. She was so proud of you, and so am I. I hope you are happy in the big city. Tree Hill isn't the same without you. I'm not the same without you. I guess it's my own fault. I know I hurt you Brooke. _We_ hurt you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You can't help who you love. If I could help it you and Lucas would still be together and I'd be with Jake and Jenny. It's not like I _wanted_ to love Lucas, but I do. I know that you may never forgive me for this but I _am_ sorry. I guess I wish that none of this happened to you. But, I can't help it. I know it hurts. I hurt you most but what hurts you hurts me too, I know you don't believe me but, it's true. I wish you would come home. I miss you so much.

P.Sawyer

* * *

**All the chapters will be short since they are letters. Remember, they NEVER send the letters. It's what each character is feeling, like a confession. Brooke doesn't recieve this letter. No one in the land of Tree Hill will even know it exists except Peyton.**


	2. You Win

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Two- You Win**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.

* * *

**

Peyton,

It's been almost a year since we talked. I thought I wouldn't still feel this but I do. How could you do this? I really didn't mean anything to you as a friend did I? I never would have done this to you. I loved you so much Peyt. You were my only family and you kissed _my_ boyfriend. Not only that but you took him from me, twice. There were so many nights Peyton, I cried myself to sleep. I hope you two are happy together. At least if you are happy with him then we didn't lose our friendship for nothing. You win Peyton. Lucas is yours. You always win.

Brooke

* * *

**This is written sometime after Peyton's letter. Brooke now lives in New York like it said in Peyton's letter. She's very successful but she misses her old life back in Tree Hill before Peyton's confession. The next chapter will give you a little more information on Peyton and Lucas.**


	3. Pretty Girl

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Three- Pretty Girl**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.

* * *

**

Hey Cheery,

I had a dream last night, you were next to me and we were talking like in the old days. You kissed me and we were just there, _together_, we were so happy. Then I woke up and Peyton was there next to me. I couldn't sleep after that.  
I miss you. It's horrible what we did, I know. I know that you left because of it. Because of me. The worst part is, I still love you Brooke. I always will. I love you so much. I know it's just words on a paper but I mean it. I mean every word. If you wouldn't have found out, it would have been easier. I never would have left you for her Brooke. _Never_. I'll always love you, even if I'm with her. You are in my heart pretty girl. You always will be. No matter where you are, who you are with, where I am. If I'm not with you, I'll always wish that I was.

Lucas.

* * *

**Yes, Peyton and Lucas are together, but Lucas is unhappy. After Peyton's confession, Brooke broke up with Lucas and shut Lucas and Peyton out of her life completely. Peyton lost not only Brooke but Haley and her other friends as well. She even left the squad.Lucas felt bad for her and he was the only one who stuck by her, even though this hurt Brooke more. Haley worked things out with Peyton but her loyalty is still with Brooke. **

**They graduated and Brooke moved to New York. This left Peyton and Lucas alone in Tree Hill when Haley and Nathan moved to California. Lucas didn't want to get back with Peyton but in the end he did, he knew she would always be there to love him. Even though he obviously still loves Brooke.**

**The next chapter is a letter Jake writes to Peyton from Savannah, this will explain what happened with Jake after Peyton left.**


	4. Worth It

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter One - Worth it**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.

* * *

**

Hey Peyton,  
I can't believe I'm writing you this. I will probably never send this letter anyway. How is life going for you?  
Good news and bad news. I got custody of Jenny but it's only because Nicki had an accident. She passed away after you left. I really don't know what to do sometimes.  
I was hoping to hear from you after you left Savannah but no such luck. I guess you finally got what your heart wanted. Lucas. I'm happy for you Peyt. You should be happy. I just wish I was the guy that would have made you happy. Jenny is really big now. She misses you a lot. I miss you too. Promise me you are happy, because if you are happy then this is all worth it.  
Jake

* * *

**Yep. Nicki died. Jake got full custody of Jenny but he stayed in Savannah because he knew there was nothing left in Tree Hill for him. He knew in his heart that Peyton was always going to love Lucas.**


	5. Like I Love You

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Five- Like I Love You**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.

* * *

**

Lucas,  
Hey. I miss you so much. Sometimes I think about what could have been, if you hadn't fallen in love with her. Maybe we could have been together forever. But you would always love her, wouldn't you? Just like I'll always love you. I love you so much Lucas. I don't know what to do. My heart is so broken. I don't know how to live anymore. I just focus on my designs. It's been forever since I went out. I know, Brooke Davis, party girl, not going out. I miss you. I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I wish you loved me like I love you.  
Brooke

* * *

**Brooke has changed a lot in New York. She has given up parties and drinking. She is still heart broken and missing Lucas even though by this time, years have passed. They are all around 21 years old.**


	6. He's Not You

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Six- He's Not You**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. They go their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Hey Jake!  
How is Jenny? She's probably big now. I really miss you two. I did follow my heart Jake. I went back, I told Brooke. She hates me now. She hates me because I love Lucas. I deserve her hating me. I deserve you hating me too. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, I just really wanted to love you. I thought if I did, then I wouldn't hurt everyone. But I did hurt everyone. Brooke hates me. Haley hated me. Nathan too. Lucas wouldn't talk to me for a while, we're better now. But sometimes, I think, no. I know he misses her. See, he's not you Jake. He married me. He knew that he loved her but he married me.  
Peyton

* * *

**Peyton and Lucas are getting married. Find out why later.**


	7. Savannah to New York

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Six- Savannah to New York**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Hey Peyt.  
I'm going on tour in 2 days. Can you believe that? I wish you were here sometimes. Jenny is really big now. It's hard to raise her by myself sometimes. I don't know, she's growing up so fast. She's going on tour with me. She's really excited. She wants to go to ever park from Savannah to New York. Maybe we'll see you out sometime?  
Jake

* * *

**R&R!**


	8. Dan

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Six- Dan**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Dear Brooke,  
How have you been? New York treating you good? You probably heard about the wedding. Peyton's pregnant. It's the right thing to do. I don't want to end up like Dan.  
I miss you. I never send these letters anyway but what if Peyton found this? I don't know. I love you.  
Lucas


	9. Maybe

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Nine- Maybe**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. They go their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Lucas,  
How is married life treating you? Yeah, I heard. I'm glad you two are moving on. For a really long time I didn't think I could but I know I have to move on. I met someone. He's amazing. He asked me to met him tonight but I'm here writing you this letter instead. He's a great guy. It's just scary because, he reminds me of you. I can't get my heart broken again. I just don't think I'll make it. I want to give him a chance, I really do. I'm just so scared.  
This is the last letter I'll ever write to you. I have to move on.  
I'll be late but I'll be there. Maybe he's the one. He really could be.  
Brooke


	10. My Curse

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Ten- My Curse**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Jake,  
I miss you. I heard about your tour. I wish I could have gone. I was in the hospital. I lost the baby. Lucas' baby. I'm always losing everything I love. My mom, Ellie, Brooke, You, Jenny. Maybe it's my curse. Jake, I need you. I don't know how to live anymore. Lucas doesn't love me. I need you Jake.  
Peyton.


	11. Leaving

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter Eleven- Leaving**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Brooke,  
I'm leaving Peyton tonight.  
Lucas.


	12. Last Letter

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 12- Last Letter**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Peyton,  
This is the last letter I'll ever write you. There is someone else. I can't keep thinking about you. It's not fair to her. I love her. Jenny loves her. She's the one for me.  
Jake.


	13. Marry Me?

**Unread Letters and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 13- Marry Me?**

**I don't own anything! **

**Plot: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake were all affected by Peyton's confession that she loved Lucas. Theygo their seperate ways and as time goes by they write letters but never send them.**

Brooke,  
The Tour is great. How are my girls? I miss you and Jenny everyday but I know she's in good hands with you. I love you. You know that right? I'm glad our lives crossed paths again, that day at the park. Brooke, I don't wanna ever live with out you. Will you marry me?  
Jake


End file.
